Over You
by Iris Serinium
Summary: Toushiro never thought he'd get over Hinamori. But when he realized she loved Aizen, he found the girl who really capitvated his heart and did what he needed to do...ToushiroXKarin


_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

Tourshiro leaned against the guard rail, looking up at the sky. It was noon, and the entire thing was ablaze with beautiful hues of red and gold and pink. He sighed heavilg and knudged a rock with his foot. He thought about her. Her face on the screen that was set up in Inoue's apartment. Her begging him to save Aizen. He picked up the rock and rolled it around in his hand.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
And I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

He closed his fist over it. Why had she asked him to do that? Didn't she know...didn't she understand? He couldn't let Aizen go unpunished. Toushiro had sworn to kill him. And Toushiro never went back on his words. No matter how much his heart felt for her, he would never let Aizen go. He would kill Aizen. Toushiro found himself roughly attack the ground by throwing the rock down with a fierce hand.

_You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me._

Toushiro sighed again. A realization came to him that made his throat dry. Hinamori was his friend...right? She loved him too...right? Toushiro had felt for her...he did. He had really loved her. But that feeling was suddenly gone when he realized...Hinamori didn't love him back. She was still his friend, of course. But she didn't love him. If she loved him, she would ask him to save Aizen. Because if she loved him, she wouldn't love Aizen. Toushiro stood up and kicked the guardrail. He was done with her. Suddenly, that love was gone. He stepped over the guardrail and started to walk.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
And I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

Suddenly, a soccer ball rolled around his feet. He stepped on it, stopping it from going any further. He looked up and saw a raven-haired girl, which he recgonized as Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's sister. She grinned from her place standing on the hill. "Hey! Toushiro! I haven't seen you since our last soccer game!" She called out, sliding down the hill. That was right, she had challenged him to a one-on-one soccer game. Neither had actually succeeded in winning, though. "Hey. Watch your ball, will you? It's always getting in my way." He kicked it up and she caught it. Karin grinned, he couldn't meet her eyes. "Where you off to? You got time for a friendly match?"

_I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

He looked up at her, and smirked slightly. "Yeah, sure." He followed her to the soccer feild where she put the ball down. They started playing, he stole the ball from her. She stole it back. She made a shot, he blocked it and started towards his end. She ran after him, and began trying to steal it back. He tried to stop her and their legs suddenly became entangled and both of them fell down.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
And I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know._

Suddenly, there was laughter. Karin laid back, hitting the grass with a small thud. She sighed and looked up. Toushiro laid down next to her, staring up at the same sky. "What's on your mind?" He asked her. "Hn?" She replied softly, not exactly catching his words. His heart suddenly fluttered. He didn't understand what was going on. He let his head fall to the side, looking at her. "What's. On. Your. Mind?" He repeated. She let her head fall to look at him. "Ich-ni. I've been wondering where he is. He worries me. I just hope he's okay." Karin said. "He's your brother. He'll come back." Toushiro reassured her softly. She looked at him again, confused with the sudden softness in his tone. He noticed color in her cheeks and his own became heated. "What about you? What's on your mind?" She asked. "Her." Toushiro said. And that's all he needed to say for her to understand. "Oh." Karin said, feeling that he was cold on the topic. "I think...I think I'm getting over her." Toushiro added suddenly. Karin sat up. "What makes you say that?" She questioned. "A lot of things." Toushiro sat up next to her. Karin raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate." Toushiro stood up, and so did Karin. He didn't say anything, and she got the feeling he wasn't going to. "Well...anyways...It's getting late. I think I need to get home. See ya around, Toushiro." She picked up her soccer ball and began to walk off.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
And I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

She suddenly felt a hand close over her arm and Karin was reeled around to face Toushiro. She dropped the soccer ball and froze. His breath was warm. And suddenly, his lips were against hers. He pulled her close, tightening his grip on her until their bodies were touching. Her arms found their way around his neck and she was kissing back. His tongue swept over her bottom lip, asking for an entrance and she granted it, opening her mouth shyly. There was a curiousity there, but he wasn't ravid with it. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, gasping for air. He leaned forward, the side of his face touching hers. He whispered into her. "Elaborate enough for you?" He asked. Suddenly unable of words, she nodded. Toushiro kept holding her, leaning his chin on her shoulder. "Are you...serious?" Karin said, unable to believe what was happening. "I love you...I know you feel the same. If you didn't you wouldn't have just kissed me back, you would be pulling away, you wouldn't be here right now. I love you, and I'm...I am over her."

**_ToushiroXKarin forever_**

**_Story by Iris Serinium_**

**_Lyrics provided by "Over you" By Chris Daughtry_**

**_Please review_**


End file.
